frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostholm Coup
The Frostholm Coup was a period (AS 143 - 147) in which Cneh Gravelfighter tried to overthrow the government of Frostholm. Leading up to the Coup Frostholm Farms reported attacks by robed figures in the early morning of AS 143. Reports were that the figures were setting fires, smashing fences, killing livestock, and yelling "CHAOS". The majority of the Town Guard was deployed to deal with the issue, and supplemented by the Wyrmfighter Militia. At this point, the remaining members of the Town Guard (whom happened to be all Redquarrier) instructed the High Council that they were being taken to a safe location, until the fighting stopped. Martial Law As the rest of the First High Council was locked up, Cneh returned to the Council Chambers and unilaterally declared martial law. He first drafted the Redquarriers into a "peacekeeping" force, then had them bar the gates to the City of Frostholm and refuse entry to all (claiming that the fighting at Frostholm Farms was ongoing, and a threat to the safety of the city). This locked out the Town Guard regulars, and Wyrmfighter Militia, who might challenge him. As for the rest of the City, he enacted an around-the-clock "curfew", which amounted to house arrest. Cneh's Plot Revealed With the election for the Second High Council being days away, Cneh intended to prevent the election from taking place. A failure of democracy, he believed, would allow grounds for a return to monarchy - with the true descendent of Armok Gravelfighter taking on the crown. Said descendent, of course, was Cneh. The Counter Coup The Heroes of Frostholm, previously engaged in Ravel's Portrait, emerged into the middle of Frostholm City on AS 145. Lorelei brought them up to speed on what she knew was going on, and they performed stealth reconnaissance to piece together the rest. Gol Lowslayer helped guide the party out of the city, where they met up with the Town Guard and Wyrmfighters, and rallied them. Denk Redquarrier, the sole guardian left at Fort Redquarrier, was convinced to join the resistance, and made a diplomatic attempt at the Gates of Frostholm. The guards refused his pleas to open the gates, and counter-offered with a crossbow. Denk saw their point, as it entered his abdomen. Only the quick heroics of Mungo saved Denk from then plummeting off the bridge. Warden, Gwen, and Calais snuck into the city and waylaid the guards at the gate, and opened it for the collected forces. A chaotic battle insured, in which three Redquarriers were killed (Rterh Redquarrier, Tigagi Redquarrier, and Tudak Redquarrier). The short list of bodies can be attributed to Warden's specific (and menacing) instructions to not be overly violent in recapturing the city. Cneh's End In the Council Chambers, Cneh came face to face with the Heroes of Frostholm. While he knew himself to be no match for them, Cneh was confident in the legitimacy of his political maneuverings, and did not believe any of the heroes would murder an unarmed dwarf. He was wrong. Gwen, moving invisibly, snuck up behind Cneh - and impaled him. Within Frostholm, this act is recorded as being the legitimate deposition of a illegitimate despot, and Gwen a celebrated liberator. Post-Coup The Midnight Council was assembled to deal with the situation at hand, and finish the world of the First High Council before the vote for the Second High Council took place. The Council Chambers was inscribed with what's known as 'the Warden Clause': "Try to avoid martial law. Seriously, you guys. Normal law is good enough. I'm serious" Category:Event Category:Frostholm Category:Politics Category:History Category:Heroes of Frostholm